


Cold

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>posted before s4 on Tumblr so doesn't really follow s4 canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Besides sex and the occasional short hug, Mickey hated being touched. For most of his life this hadn’t caused a problem; in fact, he hadn’t even really noticed it. When Ian moved in, however, he became all too aware of it. Whether they were sitting on the couch or lying in bed, Mickey always made sure there was always space in between them. If Ian minded, he didn’t mention it, just like Mickey didn’t bring up the fact Ian’s snoring could keep him up and how much he hated that he always left the shower curtain open. They were just happy to be around each other. 

The first winter they lived together they were struggling for money. There was an entire month they were unable to pay the heating bill. It was on those nights when they were covered with three ratty blankets that for the first time Mickey didn’t mind Ian’s body on top of his. It took him a few nights to get used to it, but by the end of the month he had grown used to waking up with freckled arms and legs wrapped around him. 

Despite this, when they finally gathered the cash to pay the bills, Mickey was relieved that he could finally sleep on his own side of the bed. That first night, without even having to explain, Ian took his spot at the edge of the bed and said goodnight.

After a half hour of listening to Ian’s snores, Mickey sighed and rolled over. He moved closer to Ian until he could feel the heat radiating off his body. He silently grabbed the redhead’s arm and rolled him over and held his arm close around him. 

When Ian woke up in the morning, with his arm still around Mickey, he mumbled, “Sorry, must have gotten used to it. Won’t happen again.”

“It’s fine,” Mickey said. “I was cold anyway.”


End file.
